Porque ella y yo no
by FSGVS
Summary: Ella, una chica bella con cabello color azul al igual que sus ojos, tendria la mision de intentar enamorar al chico de sus sueños y que el pudiera elegir con quien se va a quedar. A ella o ¿?. Podra conseguir al chico o sera un sueño imposible. ¿Bra podra hacer que Goten sienta ese amor que ella siente por el? ¿o solo lo siente con Pares?


**¿Porque? **_(Capitulo 1)_

Era una mañana, el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban y una joven chica recién se despertaba, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo al igual que su largo y bello cabello, ella vivía en una casa de las más grande y caras de todo Ciudad Satán.

Cada mañana era lo mismo, despertaba con su pijama favorito, tendía su cama y luego se dirigía a lavarse la cara. Al despertar se le veía con una gran sonrisa que a cualquiera mataría. Si no la conocieras pensaría que toda su vida es fácil, ir de compras, comer, conseguir a cualquier chico u hombre por su belleza, hacer lo que quiera y cuando sea, sin ningún problema. Pero ella lo ve al contrario.

Ella estaba enfrente del espejo, agarro un poco de agua con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y se lo echo en la cara, para poder refrescarse y despertar un poco más.

Al sentir el agua fría en toda su cara, volvió a la realidad, su expresión en la cara que tenía al despertar había cambiado de repente a una enojada y un poco triste.

Cada mañana se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Por qué ella y yo no?, ¿Que tiene ella que yo no tenga?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quiera?, muchas preguntas se le venían a la cabeza con tan solo pensar en ese chico.

Luego de cambiarse su atuendo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que la lleva a la sala principal de su casa. Como siempre su padre tomando una taza de café mientras está sentado en su sillón favorito, aun no puede entender en que podrá estar pensando su padre, cada día se sienta en ese mismo sillón y solo toma su café sin poder decir nada o mostrar una expresión en su cara.

Bra es la niña bonita de Vegeta, a la única que no le pelea, siempre la protegerá ante todo, es su niña, la peliazul iba bajando la escalera hasta poder tocar el suelo firme, Vegeta pudo escuchar pasos y cambio la mirada hacia su hija.

.- Hola Papá — Saludo Bra, Vegeta cambio su mirada hacia el mismo lugar donde la había puesto antes que llegara su hija.

.- Hola — Le contesto secamente, para Bra era normal que le conteste de esa forma, así era su padre no lo podía cambiar, ni lo intentaría.

Bra, se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararse una taza de té y poder hacerle compañía a su padre mientras posiblemente comiencen una conversación. Al esperar que su taza de té este lista, no había dicho nada, luego de obtener lo que quería fue de nuevo a la sala y se sentó en un sofá que estaba enfrente de Vegeta.

La peliazul tomo un sorbo de su té para luego poder mirar fijamente a su padre, al ver que los ojos del pelinegro miraban a una pared no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

.- Papá, ¿qué es lo que piensas? — Pregunto siguiéndole mirando a los ojos.

Vegeta clavo la mirada hacia su hija, mirando de arriba hacia abajo y abajo hacia arriba.

.- ¿Por qué tu Ki está bajo? — Pregunto haciendo sorprender a la ojiazul, ella no esperaba esa respuesta, ni siquiera esperaba una pregunta. La hija del príncipe se ruborizo un poco a recordar que ella se encontraba así por pensar en un chico.

.- E-Eh... — Titubeo un poco — P-por nada, ¿por qué preguntas? — Dijo con una sonrisa mal hecha. Su padre no le dijo nada solo tomo un poco de su café, ella al saber que no iba a tener respuestas bajo la mirada hacia el piso.

.- No pienso en nada — contesto al ver la acción de su hija, la hija del príncipe de los saiyayines levanto su mirada hacia su padre con una sonrisa.

.- y, ¿ya despertó mamá? — Había preguntado al no saber qué hora era.

.- No — Respondió.

.- ¿Desde hace cuánto estas despierto? — Interroga al príncipe.

El hombre de cabello parado dio un gran suspiro antes de responder a la pregunta que su hija había dado.

.- No eh dormido... — Había dicho, pero alguien le interrumpió.

.- Entrenando, ¿cierto? — Dijo algo disgustada.

.- Si — Dijo moviendo la mirada hacia la pared. La peliazul se movió hacia donde estaba mirando su padre.

.- Papá cuando entenderás que la vida no es solo entrenar — Comento molesta — ¿Y con quien pelearas?, Ya no está el Señor Goku, ¿no recuerdas? — Agrego. Vegeta solo dio un suspiro profundo. — Yo me preocupo por ti, al igual que mamá y mi hermano. — No pudo contenerse y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos.

Vegeta solo se le quedo mirando, como es posible que su hija le pudiera decir aquellas palabras, él sabía que ya no estaba Goku él se había ido con Sheng Long, ya no había rival para Vegeta, el hombre con cabello parado no tendría más rival ni los hijos de Son Goku podían contra él, él pudo alcanzar la cuarta fase de los guerreros Saiyayines. Ya no había motivo para que seguir entrenando ahora él era el más poderoso de la tierra nadie podría con el ¿o sí?

Vegeta solo gruño aun con los ojos mirando a los de su hija. El hombre con cabello parado pensó un poco antes de responderle a su hija, el no sería capaz de decirle algo malo ella es su hija, a Bulma tal vez pero ella es su mujer es cosa distinta, Bra es su niña y Bulma su mujer.

.- No llores, dañaras esos hermosos ojos que son iguales a los de tu madre — Había dicho Vegeta. Bra se sorprendió mucho a escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de su padre, ella se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, todavía estaba analizando esas palabras que había dicho su padre ¿Acaso Vegeta tiene su lado romántico? ¿Él era Vegeta?, muchos pensamientos se le habían venido pero alguien la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

.- Bueno, hagamos esto... — Se estaba poniendo de pie. Bra tomo atención. — Yo entrenare pero ya no tanto tiempo, pasare tiempo de familia o como se diga esas cosas — Promete Vegeta, Bra se emociona, con un salto se pone de pie para luego abrazar a su padre.

.- ¿Enserió? — Dice muy contenta al deshacer el abrazo.

.- Pero con una condición — Agrego Vegeta, haciendo que la sonrisa de su hija desaparezca y que aparezca en la cara de él — No le digas a nadie — Hablo Vegeta.

.- Claro, pero ¿porque?

.- Porque quiero que Bulma... ella misma se dé cuenta — Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse un color rojizo.

Bra se puso a reír para luego aceptar el trato con un apretón de mano. Luego que charlen un rato Vegeta se iba a ir a dormir pero alguien lo había detenido.

.- ¿Papá, me dejas ir de compras? — Pregunto haciéndole ojos de perritos. Vegeta no entendió porque hacia esa expresión en los ojos, así que con su mano la aparto del camino y siguió adelante.

Bra no se quedaría de brazo cruzado, rápidamente persiguió a su padre y lo detuvo nuevamente.

.- Papá... Te pregunte si es que me dejas ir de compras — Se queja.

.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — gruño.

.- Pues, no sé... — Dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón mirando a todas partes — creo que tendrías que... ¡Responderme! — Grito.

.- Pues, ve, anda a comprarte —

.- ¿Enserio? — Pregunto.

.- Si, has lo que quieras — Gruño — Yo iré a dormir — luego de decir aquellas palabras fue hacia el cuarto que compartía con Bulma para poder descansar.

Bra se quedó en silencio hasta que su padre entro y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

.- Tan fácil era — Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba yendo a su cuarto para sacar un poco de dinero e ir a comprar ropa nueva mientras todavía pensaba en lo que había ocurrido — Mamá casi no me da permiso, pero papá si... creo que sería mejor que siempre le pregunte a papá — Pensaba, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se había cambiado de ropa y sacado dinero para ir a comprarse ropa nueva. Salió a su patio y tiro una capsula que su madre le había dado, al lanzar la capsula al suelo hizo un sonido y luego apareció una enorme nave voladora color rojiza, ella había elegido ese color ya que combinaba con su atuendo que siempre utilizaba.

Luego de que la nave aparezca ella había entrado en ella y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, lo bueno es que su madre ya le había enseñado a usar esa nave o nunca la usaría. Al apretar un botón y con el pie pisar el arranque la gran nave había comenzado a flotar entre los aires.

Yendo directo hacia su tienda favorita, claro una tienda donde solo los que tienen mucho dinero pueden ir a comprar ya que ahí es muy caro cada conjunto o pieza de ropa.

Al aterrizar en la entrada de la tienda ella había salido de la nave y en solo segundos la nave se hiso de nuevo una capsula la cual está la había guardado en su cartucho. Luego de guardar la capsula había girado para estar frente a la puerta de la tienda y pronto poder entrar.

Abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con un monto de ropas, conjuntos, y otros atuendos más con lo que podía utilizar, al poder ver algunas ropas se había imaginado a ella con esa ropa y poder conquistar al chico que siempre había querido desde que era una pequeña.

Al estar dentro de la tienda, fue hacia la zona de vestidos, mirando y escogiendo varios vestido para luego ir al vestidor y probárselos. Luego de recoger más de 15 vestido fue hacia el vestidor, pero se encontró con la peor escena que había podido imaginar.

Ahí estaba, el chico que le gustaba hace varios años pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo, cuando tenía el valor de hacerlo siempre se le presentaba una tarea que le impedía estar cerca de el por varias horas, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de decirlo nunca tenía el valor. Varias veces se lo había dicho pero en otras palabras, pero al parecer él no lo entendía. El chico que antes tenía un cabello alborotado estaba enfrente de ella a solo varios pasos, pero él estaba sentado dándole la espalda, la peliazul reunió el valor para poder dar un paso hacia adelante y hablar con él.

Bra estaba a 8 pasos del chico, al dar su segundo pasos se quedó quieta, una pregunta se le venía a la cabeza ¿Qué hace el en el vestidor de chicas?, todavía tenía una esperanza de dar otro paso, pero esa única esperanza se desvanecería a solo segundos.

El chico de cabello negro se estaba poniendo a reír, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien que estaba escondido o cambiándose dentro de uno de los vestidores que estaba frente del joven.

Una linda chica de piel blanca y un cabello largo color café, con unos ojos al igual color, había salido del vestidor, al parecer estaba ruborizada, en sus mejillas se mostraba un color rojizo. La chica había salido del vestidor con la cabeza hacia abajo le daba vergüenza mostrarle el vestido que se había puesto al joven de cabellera negra.

Bra al mirar esa perturbadora escena iba a comenzar a gritar de ira, pero no lo hiso porque había pasado algo. El chico de ojos color negro se había puesto de pie enfrente de la chica, luego de haberse parado había puesto una de sus manos en el mentón de la chica haciendo subir la mirada hacia la de él.

Bra al presenciar otra terrible escena iba a explotar de rabia, su cara está totalmente roja. Pero de nuevo algo había ocurrido ella no quería seguir mirando pero su cuerpo no se movía. La chica de cabello café se había dado la vuelta, mostrándole la espalda al chico que siempre está en los sueños de la hija del príncipe de los saiyayines, mirándola lentamente como daba la vuelta algo la enojo esa era la gota que llenaba el vaso de ira de Bra. La chica de ojos café le había mostrado su espalda totalmente desnuda a su amado, ¿cómo era posible?, el joven es de ella no de la pelicafe. Pero algo la saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro había subido el cierre del vestido de la otra chica, luego de hacer tal acto la había dado una vuelta y poder hacerla quedar enfrente de él. El joven bajo la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, luego de mirarla un momento el mismo joven la había alzado y abrazado, la chica solo se ponía a reír para luego hacer lo mismo que él. Los dos se abrazaron unos minutos muy cortos, pero para la peliazul fueron como una eternidad en el infierno, no podía seguir mirando más, sus ojos se le hincharon de lágrimas algunas ya habían caído o resbalado por su cara hasta poder tocar el suelo.

Bra con todos los vestidos todavía en sus brazos se fue a pagarlos sin habérselos probado, no quería estar en ese lugar nunca más. Al esperar el cambio de sus compra, había escuchado algunos pasos venir hacia donde ella estaba, la peliazul sabía quiénes eran al escuchar cómo se reían, la voz del chico nunca la olvidaría ni en un millón de años, pero la de la chica rezaba por olvidarlo y nunca escucharlo de nuevo.

Luego de unos segundos la pareja de jóvenes estaba alado de la peliazul. Bra no dijo ni hiso nada se había quedado en silencio escuchando cada palabra que hablaba la pareja. Estaba a punto de llorar pero por suerte el vendedor había llegado.

El señor ya viejito se olvidó que estaba atendiendo primero a Bra así que fue a cobrar el dinero a la pareja de haber comprado un vestido. Luego de que el joven page el vestido por su chica, se había ido de la tienda con la pelicafe abrazándola hasta que la puerta se cerró Bra no dijo nada.

Al escuchar como la puerta se cerró, Bra comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que el chico no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, como era posible que ni la saludara. Pero lo peor era verlo con esa chica, mirando todavía la puerta Bra, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

.- Por- porque Goten — susurro entre palabras cortada — ¿Porque ella y yo no? — murmuro para ella misma, y una última gota de lagrima salió de sus ojos azules, reflejándose con la luz del sol. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que todavía tenía en su cara.

**Fin capitulo uno.**

¡Espero que le guste!, no sé porque tuve la idea de hacer una historia de esta pareja (dispareja), Aun que me agrado mucho hacerla. :) Espero ver revierws? Si es que es posible, o bueno tampoco pido tanto. Hasta la próxima.

No se olviden, los personajes le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.


End file.
